Hermione's Wedding
by Longxlive
Summary: These are the events and the Wedding of Hermione Granger. The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Seeker Catapults!


Written for the Catapults in **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

Position: Seeker

* * *

The wedding was all set for tomorrow. I knew that it was going to be the best day of my life. Ron had already prepared a speech to give and everything. Harry was the best man and Ginny was going to look beautiful in the pale red dress I picked out for her. My parents were even allowing us to have it in a Wizard setting, and not as a muggle.

I sat up in Ginny's room in the burrow. I know why I couldn't sleep, this was Ron after all. I paced back and forth again as I went through all the wedding information.

There are the flowers: Lily's and Peonies that should arrive tomorrow. Then my dress. Wait. WHERE IS MY DRESS? I turned around on my heels to see it on Ginny's bed. Perfect. It is perfect. It was a simple ivory color that made my skin glow. The bottom of it curved away from my body, while the bodice made me actually have curves.

The men will put up the tent tomorrow before my parents and guest arrive. Most of my family is small, just my parents and my aunt. Then I have all of my work friends.

I went over to my desk, picking up my quill and list of the guest that will be coming. Teddy and Victorie are going to be my flower girl and ring bear. Ron thought I was silly when I asked, but I wanted something that was part of my heritage.

Neville was bringing Hannah, Harry was going to purpose to Ginny tomorrow when Ron and I are in Romania. I put the list down again and started to pace.

All of my work friends had said they were coming. Ginny had everything for the tables arranged.

So why am I worried?

"I'm not worried," I told myself again sitting on my little cot. "I have nothing to worry about." It didn't matter how I was feeling, I still wanted to see Ron. This is Ron, I have always loved him.

From the first time I saw him on the train I know that he was going to be a challenge. He never wanted to be wrong, and I was never wrong, or at least I thought I wasn't. I didn't know that being friends with him would lead me here. After all of our fighting and hiding how we both have felt, we finally ourselves here.

I opened the door to Ginny's room and walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time as quiet as I could. It was three in the morning. Ginny was sleeping on the couch to give me space, and Harry was in Charlie's room, who would be arriving in the morning.

I reached the top of the stairs and knocked gently on Ron's door. I took another deep breathe and knocked again. I started tapping my foot, getting impatient.

"Ronald!" I whisper with a tone of urgency. I needed to talk to him about tomorrow and he was sound asleep, even snoring!

Opening the door I walked to his bed and smiled, he looked so sound when he slept. I have seen him be restless before, when we were out with Harry trying to find parts of Voldemort's soul. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned in my direction, his hand placed over mine.

"Hello," I whispered squeezing his hand tightly. "I just wanted to see you before tomorrow morning."

"Why?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Is everything alrigh' Hermione?"

I shook my head, smiling at him and pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed it. "I just wanted to see you before tomorrow. I'm sure Ginny and your Mum won't let me leave her room until it is time."

"And I will be downstairs listening to Harry talking about how long this has taken us to get to," Ron said sitting up on his bed, pulling me into a hug. "Everything is fine 'Mione, you and Ginny have everything planned out to the last salt shaker."

I let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't say we are that organized."

Ron gave me a look I would know even with sleep in his eyes it is the look that I fell in love with. The look that I know he thinks I am slightly crazy.

"Tomorrow you and I will be married and will be living in our flat that you and I spent days making perfect, remember?"

I nodded; Ron and I had spent hours finding the perfect place to live that was close enough to the Ministry for me and close enough to the Joke shop for him.

Helping George at the shop helped Ron come out of his shell when Fred died. He knew it was what Fred would have wanted. He promised that he would go work for the Ministry when George could do it all on his own. I'm not sure if that day will ever come, but I still love Ron for doing it.

"I'm wearing a dress," I pointed out.

"And I promised to dance with you," Ron said playing with the ends of my hair. "It will be perfect, stop worrying and get some sleep."

I was about to protest, but Ron kissed me tenderly. It wasn't like our first kiss, in the middle of a battle. I don't remember what was running through my mind when I ran and kissed him. Maybe it was the fact that we could both die and him talking about S.P.E.W gave me the perfect chance to kiss him. I just know that he was listening to me, and that I loved him.

I knew I loved him when I was a sixth year, when he was snogging Lavender. It wasn't until I knew he loved me that I would act on my feelings. I was being tortured in Malfoy Manner and could hear his screams from down in the cellar. I knew if we both survived it would end with us together.

It would end tomorrow and start a brand new life, just the two of us.

"Alright," I sigh, "Save some for tomorrow night."

Ron let out a blush, I'm sure I did too. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said before standing up and walking down the steps to Ginny's room.

I was in a trance, a wonderful daze when I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ginny, would you please stop tugging on my hair," I asked looking down to my chest. I am getting married in less than an hour and Ginny still hasn't fixed my hair the way I would like. I'm not sure if is because she never grew up with a sister, or if it is a wizard thing, but she is awful at hair. She tugged on my head again and I lead out a frustrated sigh of equal anger and pain.

"Can I please use magic Hermione?" Ginny begged, pulling her arms down, dragging my head with her.

"Will it make this process go faster?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Urm, yes. It's magic, Hermione."

"Fine, just make it look like I'm not in school anymore and that magnets can get pulled into the frizz."

"What are magnets?" Ginny asked picking up her wand.

"Never mind," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hermione, there is nothing to be nervous about, you will go down those steps and marry my brother and I will finally have a sister I want. Phlem doesn't count." She added quickly.

Before I knew it I was in my dress, looking at myself in the mirror. Ginny put my hair up with in tiny, beautiful braids with small, delicate white flowers in my hair. It was the best my hair really has ever looked. I moved my hand down the beading of my dress, feeling each little detail before Ginny handed me some flowers and hugged me.

"I will see you downstairs. You look beautiful," she told me closing the door. I looked down into the yard. The red haired Wealsey men were goofing off in the middle of the yard. I could see Harry's hair among them.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it was before my dad came to get me. He looked out of place in Wizarding robes, but he smiled all the same and took my flowers and my hand. I carried my shoes down the steps to the kitchen where Ginny was with my Mom and Mrs. Weasley. They both smiled at me and talked, but my ears were ringing.

I could see all of the people in the tent, all of them waiting for Ron and me to be bonded for life. My Mum left with Mrs. Wealsey, then Ginny walked down the aisle.

When the doors opened and I saw Ron standing in the middle, Harry to his side.

I kept walking, people were whispering as I attempted not to step on my dress or trip. I finally reached Ron and my dad sat down.

Ron took my hand but didn't quite look at me. I wanted to ask him if something was wrong, or if I could talk to him, but the wizard kept talking about love and friendship.

I'm not sure how it happened, or why it happened, but Ron looked to Harry and then back to me. I looked to the person who had caught Ron's eyes, Luna Lovegood, who stood up and walked between us.

"What is going on?" I demanded looking at the girl. "This isn't time for jokes or your silly stories, Luna!"

I'm glad Ginny didn't let me put make up on because I would have cried it all off. She was ruining my wedding!

Luna turned around and stared at me before looking to Ron. "You can't marry her Ron, because you love me."

"Luna," I said my hand on her shoulder, she just shrugged it off.

"You can't marry Hermione because the Nargles are not over your head and swirling backwards like they are with me, Ron." Luna sputtered.

Ron turned a bright shade of red as he looked to Harry who shrugged and took a few steps back.

"Don't be ridiculous Luna!" I shouted, "This is not the time for stupid things like Nargles! Ronald, please, can we continue on!"

"Hermione," Ron said in his long annoyed tone.

"Do not tell me you believe this! You said you had no doubts!"

"Really, Hermione," Luna said turning to face me, a smile on her face. "Ron and I have been linked like this for some time now. The Nargles don't lie. I'm sure if you took the time to look at them, you would see it too."

I looked to Ron again who took another step back falling into Harry.

He really wasn't going to stand up for our marriage? He was going to let Looney Lovegood stand in our way and claim this isn't right!

My actions came as a blur. I stopped my foot and punched Luna in the noise, her pale face filling with blood.

"Hermione," I heard Ginny say behind me.

"Where is my wand, Ginny?" I demanded stepping towards Ron who kept backing away from me. "My wand!"

"You left it upstairs, you said no magic until after the wedding," Ginny said, humbling with her dress. I knew she was looking for hers, but I wasn't going to wait. I raised my hand again and slapped Ronald across the face.

"You are an ass Ronald Wealsey!" I screamed slapping the other side of his face. Harry help him up as his legs gave out.

I looked to the crowd of people in shock and awe. My boss was sitting in the third row. I finally felt the hot tears falling from my face.

How could he ruin my wedding day?

I turned on my heel and ran. I wasn't sure how long I ran, but I was running for my life. My hair was falling into my face and I kept ripping my dress with every step I took away. I kept running, over the hill, past the small pond until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ginny. She wrapped her hands around me and I cried.

I will never forgive either of them.


End file.
